Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada
| duração = 22-23 minutos | criador = Stephen Hillenburg | país = | idioma = Inglês | diretor = Aaron Springer Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt | produtor = Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Inc. | apresentador = | narrador = | elenco = Tom Kenny Bill Fagerbakke Rodger Bumpass Carolyn Lawrence Clancy Brown Mr. Lawrence | abertura = | encerramento = | emissora orig = Nickelodeon | emissora luso = Nickelodeon Brasil Rede Globo Nickelodeon | form_exibição = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) | transmissão = 1 de maio de 1999 | temporadas = 7 | episódios = 309 | precedida_por = | seguida_por = | relacionados = }} Personagens SpongeBob SquarePants (no Brasil, Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada) é uma série de televisão americana de desenho animado criada pelo biólogo marinho e animador Stephen Hillenburg. A série gira em torno das aventuras do personagem título e seus diversos amigos, que habitam a cidade submarina de Bikini Bottom (Fenda do Biquíni, no Brasil). Sua popularidade motivou o lançamento de uma franquia de mídia, o que contribuiu para firmá-lo como o programa mais visto da Nickelodeon, a propriedade mais difundida da MTV Networks, e entre os programas mais assistidos da Nicktoons. A base da série foi criada por Hillenburg em 1984, enquanto ele estudava e lecionava biologia marinha no Ocean Institute, em Dana Point, na Califórnia, onde escreveu a história em quadrinhos The Intertidal Zone, estrelada por diversas formas antropomórficas de animais marinhos, muitos dos quais acabariam se transformando nos personagens de SpongeBob SquarePants. Hillenburg abandonou o instituto para se tornar um animador em 1987, e mais tarde frequentou o California Institute of Arts, em 1992, onde produziu como tese seu filme Wormholes. Esta obra fez com que fosse contratado como diretor de animação, roteirista, produtor executivo e artista de storyboard da série Rocko's Modern Life pelo seu criador, Joe Murray. Começou a desenvolver SpongeBob em 1996, e apresentou a ideia para a Nickelodeon em 1998, recebendo autorização para dar início à primeira temporada. O episódio piloto da série foi ao ar nos Estados Unidos em 1 de maio de 1999, logo após o Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. Os primeiros três episódios foram "Help Wanted", "Reef Blower" e "Tea at the Treedome". A estreia "oficial" da série foi em 17 de julho do mesmo ano, com o episódio "Bubblestand/Ripped Pants." O desenho conseguiu uma popularidade imensa a partir do ano seguinte, e permaneceu assim desde então. Um longa-metragem baseado na série foi lançado nos cinemas em 19 de novembro de 2004. A série, que completou seu décimo aniversário em 17 de julho de 2009, teve sua nona temporada confirmada em 3 de janeiro de 2011.http://www.deadline.com/2011/01/nickelodeon-renews-spongebob-squarepants-for-ninth-season/ No Brasil, a série, que era exibida originalmente na Nick, passou a ser transmitida também pela Rede Globo a partir de 2001. Personagens SpongeBob SquarePants (no Brasil, Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada) é uma esponja-do-mar extremamente enérgica e otimista (embora sua aparência lembre mais uma esponja de cozinha amarela) que vive dentro de um abacaxi no fundo do oceano com seu caramujo de estimação, Gary, que mia como um gato. Embora Gary fale apenas em alguns episódios (principalmente no episódio "Hora do Sono", durante o sonho de Bob Esponja, em que Gary é mostrado como um bibliotecário com sotaque inglês), os personagens têm a capacidade de compreendê-lo. A duas casas de distância de SpongeBob vive seu melhor amigo, Patrick Star (no Brasil, Patrick Estrela), uma estrela-do-mar rosa (Pisaster brevispinus) amigável mas pouco inteligente que vive sob uma rocha. No meio dos dois vive Squidward Tentacles (no Brasil, Lula Molusco Tentáculos), um polvo arrogante e egoístaHillenburg, Stephen. (2003-11-28). Introduction. SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete First Season — Disc 1 DVD. Paramount Home Entertainment. que vive num moai da Ilha de Páscoa e não gosta dos seus vizinhos, especialmente de SpongeBob, por seu comportamento infantil. Squidward toca clarinete e pinta auto-retratos. Seu passado ainda permanece sombrio, mas acredita-se que ele teve "problemas". Outra amiga de SpongeBob é Sandy Cheeks (Sandy Bochechas), uma fêmea de esquilo originária do Texas, especialista em caratê e que vive dentro de uma árvore-redoma subaquática. Quando não está dentro de sua redoma, Sandy veste uma roupa semelhante à de um astronauta, pois não consegue respirar embaixo d'água. O empregador de SpongeBob e Squidward é o Sr. Eugene H. Krabs (no Brasil, Sr. Eugene Carapaça Siriguejo, ou simplesmente Seu Siriguejo), um caranguejo avaro, ex-cadete veterano de guerra da Marinha da Fenda do Biquíni, obcecado por dinheiro e proprietário do restaurante Krusty Krab (O Siri Cascudo, no Brasil). O Sr. Krabs tem uma filha adotada, uma baleia cachalote adolescente chamada Pearl (no Brasil, Pérola) que é animadora de torcida. O arquiinimigo de Krabs é Sheldon Plankton (no Brasil, Plâncton), um pequeno copépode verde, proprietário de um restaurante de fast food chamado Chum Bucket (Balde de Lixo, no Brasil), situado do outro lado da rua do Krusty Krab. Plankton passa a maior parte de seu tempo planejando um meio de roubar a receita do popular hambúrguer de siri do Sr. Krabs para conseguir o mesmo sucesso (ocasionalmente com a ajuda de sua mulher-computador, Karen), embora seus planos sempre fracassem. Elenco de dubladores Dublagem original Personagens principais Personagens recorrentes Episódios No total já foram exibidos 291 episódios de Sponge Bob, incluindo episódios especiais. Ainda existem 2 episódios que foram anunciados, porém nunca foram exibidos. A série está atualmente na sétima temporada. Nos Estados Unidos já foram ao ar 11 episódios da oitava temporada, e irá do episódio 151 ao 176. Ambientação 500|thumb|[[Atol de Bikini, com a Ilha de Bikini no noroeste; Bikini Bottom (Fenda do Biquíni, no Brasil) é uma cidade subaquática fictícia onde se passam boa parte dos episódios de Sponge Bob SquarePants.]] Boa parte dos eventos da série ocorrem em Bikini Bottom (Fenda do Biquíni, no Brasil), uma cidade subaquática localizada no Oceano Pacífico, no litoral de uma ilha tropical no Atol de Bikini. Stephen Hillenburg declarou que muito de Bikini Bottom foi baseado na cidade americana de Seattle. Apesar das implicações e analogias surgidas a partir da localização da cidade em relação à vida real, Hillenburg declarou que deseja manter a cidade isolada do mundo real, explicando a cena que parodiou o seriado Baywatch em The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie como meramente uma referência ao seu programa de televisão favorito. Os cidadãos de Bikini Bottom vivem principalmente em edifícios relacionados a temas aquáticos, e usam "naviomóveis", um mistura de carros e navios, como meio de transporte. O antropomorfismo dos personagens poderia estar relacionado com o teste Baker. Origem O criador da série, Stephen Hillenburg, concebeu inicialmente SpongeBob SquarePants em 1984, enquanto lecionava e estudava biologia marinha no atual Orange County Ocean Institute.Banks, pp. 8-9 Durante este período, Hillenburg se interessou pela animação, e e screveu uma história em quadrinhos chamada The Intertidal Zone, protagonizada por diversas formas de vida marinha antropomórficas, muitas dos quais acabariam evoluindo e se tornando personanges de SpongeBob SquarePants,Banks, p. 9 incluindo "Bob the Sponge" ("Bob, a Esponja"), um dos co-apresentadores da história e que tinha a forma de uma esponja marinha, ao contrário de SpongeBob, que tem a aparência de uma esponja de rmente em diversos festivais de animação. Em 1993 Hillenburg se formou, obtendo um Mestrado em Belas Artes de animação experimental. Em 1995 Joe Murray, criador de Rocko's Modern Life, conheceu Hillenburg num festival e ofereceu-lhe o cargo de diretor de animação da série. Neuwirth, p. 50"Lisa (Kiczuk) Trainor interviews Joe Murray, creator of Rocko's Modern Life," The Rocko's Modern Life FAQ Hillenburg então passou a fazer parte da equipe da série da Nickelodeon como roteirista, produtor e artista de storyboard durante a sua terceira temporada, ocupando os mesmos cargos também por boa parte da quarta temporada.Banks, pp. 9-10 O episódio "Fish-N-Chumps" (12 de novembro de 1995), da terceira temporada, foi dirigido por Hillenburg; nele os personagens Rocko, Heffer e Filburt iam a uma pescaria, sem se dar conta de que dois peixes antropomórficos tentavam apanhá-los de baixo da superfície da água.Banks, p. 10 Enquanto ainda trabalhava em Rocko's Modern Life, Hillenburg se tornou amigo de Tom Kenny, que mais tarde foi convidado por Hillenburg para dublar a voz de SpongeBob SquarePants, bem como Doug Lawrence, Paul Tibbitt e outros futuros colaboradores da série. Com o fim de Rocko's Modern Life, em 1996,"Rocko's Modern Life". Joe Murray Studio. Hillenburg começou a trabalhar em SpongeBob SquarePants, juntando-se a diversos veteranos da Nickelodeon e membros da equipe de Rocko. Para a voz do personagem principal Hillenburg convidou Tom Kenny. O personagem deveria se chamar originalmente SpongeBoy, porém o nome já havia sido usado anteriormenteBanks, p. 31 - o que só foi descoberto depois que um piloto de sete minutos já havia sido gravado, em 1997, e o departamento legal da Nickelodeon descobriu que o nome já estava registrado para um produto (um marca de esfregões). Hillenburg decidiu, no entanto, manter o "Sponge" ("Esponja") no primeiro nome do personagem para que não houvesse o risco dos telespectadores o confundirem com um "Homem Queijo". Após a escolha de "SpongeBob", Hillenburg escolheu "SquarePants" ("Calças Quadradas") como sobrenome, referindo-se ao formato quadrado das calças do personagem e porque o nome "soava bem".Neuwirth, p. 51 ance que ele gostaria de ter gravado". Embora tenha sido descrita como "estressante" pelo produtor executivo Derek Drymon, a apresentação correu "muito bem"; Kevin Kay e Hecht tiveram até mesmo que sair da sala por terem ficado "exaustos de tanto rir", o que teria deixado os desenhistas preocupados. Música A música original do desenho animado foi composta por Nicolas Carr. A trilha sonora também conta com outras canções da APM (Associated Production Music) Library, incluindo diversas obras de Sam Spence (conhecidas por também terem sido usadas pela NFL Films). Exibição No Brasil * Nick * Rede Globo Em Portugal * Nick * TVI Ver também * Bob Esponja: O Filme * SpongeBob's Truth or Square Categoria:Séries de animação Categoria:1999 na televisão Categoria:Desenhos animados dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Programas da Nickelodeon